First Encounters
by MuseandMe2
Summary: Shortly after Voyager is stranded in the Delta Quadrant, Janeway and her new first officer, Chakotay, get to know each other after a first contact situation goes very wrong.
1. Chapter 1

"What do you know about the Yinzin, Mr. Neelix?" Janeway gazed at him across the briefing table. Her new senior staff consisted of Chakotay, Tom Paris, Belanna Torres, Tuvok, and young Harry Kim. Neelix had been invited to the meeting as their new ambassador to the Delta Quadrant. Voyager had recently been stranded here along with a rebel ship containing members of the Maquis, a group that Janeway had been tasked with capturing back in the Alpha Quadrant. The Maquis had sacrificed their ship to protect Voyager and she had invited the crew to join her as they began their long journey home.

She was still finding her balance with Chakotay who had replaced her first officer after he was killed. Chakotay challenged her. She could handle that. Chakotay was also loyal to a fault. She appreciated that, especially now that the comfort of Starfleet at her beck and call was no longer available to her. She hoped their professional relationship would find its own comfortable pace in time.

Neelix cleared his throat. "The Yinzin, Captain? I am afraid I know very little about them. They are not very well known yet. They have just recently achieved interplanetary travel."

"Then we are dealing with new spacefarers," Chakotay said.

"Yes," Neelix said. "They have not made many friends or enemies."

"Good," Janeway said.

"Or bad," Belanna countered. "They probably have no customary protocols."

"Then maybe we should forgo this stop," Tom said. "I don't want to be experimented on before my time."

"Unfortunately, Mr. Paris," Janeway said. "We need supplies. The Yinzin have them. I think they can handle a standard trade without too much difficulty. What do you think, Mr. Neelix?"

He nodded. "All they can say is no. I have some ideas about where you could get what you need but it would be out of the way for you."

"We'll try the Yinzin first." Janeway rose and dismissed the group. Only Chakotay remained behind. "Is there something else, Commander?"

"We should treat this as a first contact situation. It could be dangerous just as Belanna said."

Janeway nodded. "Agreed. We'll handle this together, get what we need, and get back on our way home."


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Neelix made first contact and reported back to the Captain. The Yinzin appeared pleased to make an acquaintance and quickly agreed to the items Voyager requested from their planet. Chakotay and Janeway made plans to meet the government leaders that day.

As they beamed to the planet, the Yinzin leader stepped forward to greet them. "Greetings. I am Miu. Miu was a small man with long straight black hair that hung down his back framing his milky white face. Cheekbones protruded out under his dark insect like eyes. He was dressed in a long embroidered red robe cinched at the waist by a black belt that was also intricately embellished. His attendants were similarly dressed but with varying robe and sash colors.

Janeway wondered if they indicated a status not unlike their own uniform colors. "I am Captain Kathryn Janeway." She waved a hand. "This is my First Officer Chakotay. Thank you for inviting us."

Miu bowed. "The way you arrived is fascinating. How is it done?"

Janeway fingered her communicator. "With these and something we call transporter technology."

Miu stared at the combadges. "Interesting. Perhaps you will share that with us?"

Chakotay grinned. "I'm afraid that is something you will have to discover on your own, Miu, when you're ready."

Miu nodded. "As you wish. You may place them over here and retrieve them when you are ready to leave."

"Actually, we do not remove them from our uniforms," Janeway said. "They are part of our standard dress."

Miu frowned. "Then how do I know you will not leave in the middle of our visit before I am ready for you to go? I shall be quite offended if you do not honor my request."

Janeway exchanged looks with Chakotay who nodded. She unclipped hers and held out her hand for his. She passed the badges to Miu who laid them in an ornate dish atop a meticulously hand carved cabinet.

"Your craftsmanship is beautiful," she said. She glanced around the ornate dining room which was heavily paneled in dark woods and marble.

"Thank you," he said. "We find joy in weaving many details into our surroundings. The items you've requested have been transported aboard your ship. We would be honored if you would allow us to show you around."

"We would love to," Janeway said.

Miu toured them through palatial grounds that exhibited the Yinzin love of artistry in their architecture, landscape, and lifestyle. Miu also questioned them about their travels and listened with rapt attention about the worlds and people he had yet to meet. Janeway and Chakotay shared the joys and challenges of meeting new beings and new cultures both enjoying the role of teachers to a very eager student.

A few hours later, Miu returned them to his home and the dining area and offered them a sweet liquid. He took a sip from his glass and looked at both of them intently. "What is the single biggest lesson you have learned while traveling the stars and meeting others such as yourselves?"

"Respect," Janeway said. "Appreciate what's unique and seek out similarities. It will give you a common ground to start from in developing a relationship."

"You know this from experience?" Miu asked.

Janeway nodded. "Chakotay and I are a good example. We started off on opposite sides of an issue. Now, we work together."

"Fascinating," Miu said. "You were not friends at first?"

Chakotay smiled. "No, we were not. But our circumstances changed."

Miu nodded and tapped his chin. "So, if your circumstances change, you adapt?"

"Yes," Janeway said. "That's how our species has survived."

"Ah yes. My people are learning to do that now. It arises from necessity. It is the reason we worked so hard to become explorers."

Chakotay leaned forward. "I share your love of what we call anthropology. I believe it's fascinating to study how other cultures evolve."

Miu's brow furrowed. "Yes. We are particularly interested in how others satisfy their basic needs. Do you mate?"

Janeway did her best to cover Chakotay's muffled laugh as he choked on his drink. "Of course we do," she said.

"How?" Miu asked.

Janeway placed her glass on the table. "It's not usually a topic we discuss with company, Miu. We consider it a personal matter."

Miu thought a moment. "But I must know. Do you need any special conditions to accomplish it?"

"Not usually," Chakotay said. "A man and a woman can usually figure it out."

Janeway shot him a look. "I think this is a conversation for another time. We have a long journey ahead of us and we've taken up enough of your hospitality, Miu. It has been an honor to meet you."

Miu stood up. "You will continue to be our guests. You are perfect; a man and a woman."

Janeway looked puzzled as Chakotay stood and offered his hand. She noticed he seemed a bit off balance. "We're not leaving until tomorrow morning," he said. "We will have an opportunity to speak again before we go. With the Captain's permission, we can leave with you with some material about our biology and other customs." Janeway nodded as he continued. "You and your people have a whole quadrant to explore and get to know besides us. We wish you well in your travels."

Miu frowned and clapped his hands. Two attendants appeared carrying large swords which they brandished in front of them.

Janeway rose and stumbled a bit herself as she stepped back. Obviously, the drink was more potent than she expected. "What is the meaning of this?" she demanded.

Miu nodded to the guards who moved on Janeway and Chakotay. "You will remain as our guests. We are not done studying you."

Chakotay pulled the Captain back but was stopped by the flash of a sword and his own imbalance. He felt the blade press against his throat and he lifted his chin to avoid the cut. "Miu, you can't do this. Let us go now!"

Miu put his hands together. "Not until we learn about you. You may be very helpful to us. " He nodded again and the other attendants stepped forward and pulled Chakotay's hands behind his back.

Janeway started in the direction of the communicators but was grabbed and held before she could get to them. She glared at Miu. "Why are you doing this? What do you want from us?"

Miu pointed at their communicators and they were brought to him. "You will contact your ship, Captain, and tell them you are extending your stay. You will report back to them at a later date."

Janeway hesitated and then nodded. "Okay, just let me talk to Voyager."

Miu stepped forward and placed the combadge in front of her face. She heard Chakotay groan as the knife against his throat drew blood. "Stop it!" she yelled.

"He'll be dead before you leave, Captain, if you do not cooperate with me." Miu said. "If you send any signal to your ship other than what I've permitted you to say, he will die now."

Chakotay groaned again and went to his knees as the blade sliced at him. Janeway yelled once more and tried to break free but she was held tight. "What do you want?" Janeway said. "My crew will not be happy with your treatment of us."

Miu slowly shook his head at her. "I will kill anyone who attempts to come here and rescue you, Captain."

She shook her head to clear it. "What do you want?" Janeway repeated.

"I wish to learn about you. You will allow us to study you. You may be very helpful to us. Or, you will both die now."

Janeway struggled and watched Miu hold her combadge up. She finally stilled and said, "I'll do what you want. But you don't have to treat us this way. We'll cooperate. You don't have to hurt us."

Miu pressed the communicator and Voyager immediately responded.

Janeway took a deep breath and said, "Voyager, please inform Lt. Tuvok that the Commander and I are being detained. We'll contact you again when we're free."

"Detained, Captain? Do you require assistance?"

Miu frowned and looked towards Chakotay whose blood was trickling down his neck.

"Not at all, Ensign," she said quickly. "We have been enjoying the Yinzin hospitality so much that we've decided to immerse ourselves a bit more. I'm indulging the Commander's love for anthropology. We will be out of contact until further notice. Maintain standard orbit."

Miu pressed the combadge to end the signal and stepped forward. "Very good, Captain. I hope your crew is well trained in following your orders. I would not wish to dirty this floor any further than it already has been."

Janeway looked over at Chakotay who was still bleeding as he was pulled to his feet by the guards.

"Take them to the cell. We will begin our study there."


	3. Chapter 3

Janeway and Chakotay were led to a small solid metal cell with one cot and a primitive bath area. It was dim with the only light source coming from a small window several feet above them. They were herded into the tiny room and sealed in.

Janeway led Chakotay to the bed and he sat down. She glanced around the bare room and lifted the single bed sheet. She tore a small piece from it and dampened it in the sink. She carefully dabbed the cloth against his neck and cleaned the bloody area.

"Thank you," he said. He put a hand to his head. "That drink is…"

"I know. Me too." She sat next to him as the metal entry slid open and a guard entered carrying clothing.

"Remove your uniforms, now."

Janeway stood but kept a hand on the bed frame to steady herself. "I'm comfortable with what I have on, thank you."

"You will undress now." The guard regarded her with a cold stare. "You do not look well. That's disappointing."

Chakotay struggled to stand up next to her. "I don't think your wine agreed with us."

The guard stomped his foot and more men entered armed with swords. "The top is for you. The bottom he will wear."

Janeway looked at her first officer and then stepped forward to take the clothing. She handed a pair of pants to Chakotay and kept the top for herself. "Are you not going to give us a complete set? We cover our upper and lower bodies."

The guard turned and walked out with the other guards following. "You are ill. Miu will not be pleased." The metal entry way sealed again behind them.

"I'm not exactly thrilled either," she said. She tossed the clothing on the bed and Chakotay did the same.

A loud voice filled the room from above. "You will wear the clothing. Undress now."

They both glanced up but saw no one. The disembodied voice was obviously being channeled from the outside and Chakotay and Janeway now knew they were being watched.

"Men and women do not disrobe in front of each other," Chakotay said. "It is not part of our culture."

"Adapt," the voice said.

"No," Janeway said.

A hissing sound sounded from the floor and Chakotay and Janeway watched as smoke billowed up from the floor. "Chakotay," Janeway said. They whirled around and saw that the gas was filling the room from all directions.

The gas intensified their lightheadedness and Janeway stumbled to the bed. She managed to grab the frame. "Chakotay!" she called. He didn't answer as smoke obscured the visibility in the room. She collapsed onto the bed before slipping into unconsciousness.


	4. Chapter 4

Janeway awoke with her head pounding on the bed. She held her forehead as she rose up from the sheets. She noticed her uniform had been removed and she had been redressed in a cotton shift that bared her shoulders and arms and skimmed over her petite body ending just above her knees. The smoke she remembered had dispersed and she saw Chakotay lying on the floor. His uniform had also been removed and he was clad only in a pair of cotton pants.

She lifted herself off the bed and knelt on the floor beside him. "Chakotay, wake up." She patted his cheek and he stirred slightly. His eyes fluttered open and he looked at her, all of her, as she leaned over him. Janeway noticed his gaze and pulled back to cover herself with her arms.

He sat up and noticed his own lack of clothing. He rubbed his eyes and mumbled, "I'm sorry."

Janeway sat back down on the bed and pulled her dress down as far as she could across her thighs. She re-folded her arms across her chest. "Well, this is one way for us to get to know each other better."

He smiled at her and said, "Don't take this the wrong way but, if Miu is looking for a demonstration of our mating rituals, don't worry. He won't get one. Stand up."

"Excuse me?"

He stood up and walked over to her. She looked up at him still holding her arms against her body tight. He waved her up and she finally acquiesced and slowly rose up off the bed. Chakotay moved her aside and stripped the bed of the single sheet covering. He flipped it over her and brought it around her shoulders. She moved her arms over it and as the sheet came underneath. Chakotay held it and tied it in place.

She made sure it was secure and then said, "Thank you."

He nodded and sat down on the bed. She sat next to him and said, "What do you think they want with us?"

"I don't know. I'm pretty sure we've been probed."

She scooted back and touched his arm so he would follow her hand. She pointed to the sky and flashed two fingers and then four. He nodded his understanding that Voyager would attempt contact with them again after twenty four hours. They had been on the planet for half that time. They would just need to finish out the other half before they got help.

Chakotay rose and walked over to the corner of the room. He sat down and closed his eyes. Janeway watched as he chanted softly and meditated. After several minutes, his eyes opened and he caught her gaze.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I didn't mean to intrude."

He smiled and said, "You didn't." He stood and walked back to her. "I needed to contact my spirit guide. It helps me in times like this."

She looked thoughtful. "I need to do something like that."

"Yes, you do."

She glanced at him but remained silent.

"You don't relax, Captain. That's not good for you."

Janeway shrugged. "It's not the first time I've heard that."

"And it won't be the last as long as I'm your first officer."

"That could change. Tuvok was seriously disappointed when I gave you the job. I'm sure he'd have no problem taking it back and having you report to him. He'd probably enjoy it and that's saying something for a Vulcan."

Chakotay laughed. "See, I like this side of you. It's nice."

Janeway involuntary pulled the sheet closer to her. "Thanks. I didn't realize you thought of me as so uptight."

"You are uptight. And you didn't need me to tell you that."

Janeway shifted uncomfortably on the bed. "Okay, so you don't like me. Don't worry. I'm trying to get you and everyone else home. You'll be rid of me as fast as I can get you there."

Chakotay shook his head. "I never said I didn't like you. I said you were uptight. Most Captains are. You have a lot of responsibility on your shoulders. And when you're stranded 70,000 light years from home, you've got more than most." Janeway stared off at the wall in front of her. He waited and then said, "I actually like you very much. You're a very impressive woman."

Janeway sniffed. "I know what you're doing. You said what you said. Own it."

Chakotay heard her challenge and a burst of anger shot through him. "You are also a very frustrating woman. For someone who lives by principles and forthrightness and honesty, you sure don't like to hear it."

Janeway bristled. "Excuse me? This from someone who swore an oath to Starfleet and then threw it away to become an outlaw?"

Chakotay's eyes flashed fire and he grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her to him. "When Starfleet hands your family and your home over to the Cardassians for slaughter, I'd like to see how you react. Or do you enjoy the Cardassians, Captain?"

Janeway raised her chin and said, "Take your hands off of me, Commander. Now."

Chakotay slowly relaxed his grip. "I'm sorry," he mumbled again.

Janeway took a deep breath as she studied him out of the corner of her eye. She watched him try and settle his emotions as he fidgeted and rubbed his neck. Finally she said, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be disrespectful of what you and your family have been through."

Chakotay brushed her off. "It doesn't matter. You haven't been through it personally. You wouldn't understand what the Cardassians are capable of until you're up close and personal with them. You haven't been there."

Janeway chuckled. "I've been in one of their detaining cells. Does that count?"

Chakotay's mouth dropped. "When?"

"Early on in my career," she said. "Admiral Paris and I had an extended stay. You?"

"I've actually managed to avoid that," he said.

"Lucky you. I wouldn't recommend it."

They fell silent for a few minutes until Chakotay said, "I'm really sorry, Captain."

"Thanks."

Chakotay kicked at the floor with a bare foot. "I'm going to apologize now for the stupid comments I am going to make until we get to know each other better."

She smiled. "Apology accepted."

Chakotay grabbed her hand and she let him hold it for a minute before she drew it back. She shivered and he noticed. "We can tie that sheet above your shoulders if you're cold."

"No," she shook her head. "I want my arms free in case we need to fight." She looked at him and he nodded his understanding.

"You should put your hair down."

She frowned. "What?"

"It will keep you warmer. Cover your shoulders."

Janeway turned away. "I'm fine."

"Okay. It was just a suggestion." Chakotay scooted away from her to the edge of the bed. He lay back on the footboard and brought his legs up as he leaned back to face her. He watched her shiver a few more times. Finally, he saw her sigh and loose her long hair letting it fall down her back and around her shoulders. He smiled and said, "See how much smoother your day goes when you listen to your first officer? Remember this moment when we get back aboard ship. I'll have a few more suggestions."

"I'll bet you will." She wanted to smack the smug smile off his face but inwardly laughed. It had been a long time since someone was comfortable enough to tease her and it lightened her mood. "You're plotting to take over my ship, aren't you?"

Chakotay grinned. "Ayala and Belanna should be just about ready to seize it when we get back if all goes according to our timeline."

Janeway nodded. "I'm sure Tuvok is already prepared but I'll notify security to expect a fight, not that you'll put up much of one."

Chakotay's smile faded and he sat up. "Excuse me?"

Janeway flashed a quick smile. "Now who's uptight, Commander?"

He leaned back again. "You're very pretty when you lighten up. Happiness looks good on you."

It was Janeway's turn to lose her smile. "What did you say?"

"And you have a hard time taking compliments."

"And you have a hard time remembering your place."

Chakotay sat up again. "My place?"

"Maybe you made the rounds on your own ship, Commander. But, you won't do that on Voyager, especially not with me."

Chakotay smirked. "The fearless Captain of the Intrepid Starship Voyager: courageous, intelligent, resourceful enough to give to and protect her entire crew but with absolutely no insight into satisfying your own needs and wants."

"And you're going to satisfy them for me?"

"Someone should. You're more than a Captain. You're a beautiful human woman."

Janeway's eyes narrowed. "You are way out of line, Commander."

Chakotay met her angry gaze. "And so are you. Just so your log entry is correct, I never 'made the rounds' on my ship and I certainly can control my basic human needs and responses on Voyager. There is one thing that I will always tell you, Captain and that's the truth. If you are too insecure to hear it, duly noted. I won't comment on your personal appearance or life again."

"Thank you, Commander." She squeezed her hands that clung to the sheet tied around her. "It's completely inappropriate."

"No, it's not. I know my Starfleet rules and regulations even if I did 'turn my back' on them. There is nothing in there against being nice to your superior officer."

"It's unbecoming."

"It scares you."

Janeway gave a soft laugh. "You don't scare me Commander."

He leaned forward into her space and she backed up. He smiled and said, "See, I scare you. You wouldn't jump back if Tuvok was sitting here instead of me."

"Tuvok would behave himself."

"You can discipline me when we get back to the ship."

"I think I will."

The metal entry way opened and a guard stepped in with food. He placed it on the floor and left. Chakotay moved from the bed and picked it up and brought the tray back to her. She put it down and said, "I'm not hungry."

Chakotay sat down and popped a berry into his mouth. "You should be. You should eat in case you need your strength. I don't want to get another discipline report for being a chauvinist because I rescued you. Per Starfleet rules, a First Officer's number one duty is to protect the Captain."

Janeway watched him eat and said, "I never called you that."

Chakotay broke off a piece of bread. "You implied that." He pushed the food towards her. "Eat. You pull your own weight here…" He put a hand to his head and rubbed his temple again.

"Chakotay?"

He felt her put a hand on his arm as he sighed and shook his head. "On second thought, don't eat…" He fell to the floor unconscious.

Janeway jumped down. "Chakotay! Chakotay! Answer me!" She frantically untied the sheet from around her and covered him with it. She ran to get water from the sink and returned and dabbed his face. A guard entered and she said, "What did you do? What did you give him?"

Miu walked in from behind surrounded by more attendants. "Your species is not very hardy. I find it interesting that you've survived as long as you have. "

"Just tell me what you've done to him!"

"A test. Unfortunately, you would never survive on this planet. You won't serve our purpose."

"Purpose?" she said. "What purpose?"

"We need a food source. Our planet's own food sources have been depleted and we need a new one. We thought maybe you would suffice."

Janeway placed her hands against Chakotay's chest. She felt it rise and fall under her touch. He was still alive. "You wanted us for food?"

Miu nodded. "Yes. Our medical scans show you can reproduce easily and would be able to provide us with stock for a long time. However, you show an obvious resistance to natural mating and you cannot stomach our natural food sources. I am afraid you are incompatible with our purpose. We will search further."

He tossed the communicators at them and they clattered in front of her. "You may go now. Leave our planet."

Janeway grabbed the combadges and pressed. "Janeway to Voyager!"

"_Voyager here, Captain. Are you and the Commander ready to return?"_

"Yes! Two to beam directly to sick bay, now!"


	5. Chapter 5

A few hours later, Janeway had redressed in her uniform and stood by the bed of her First Officer as he recovered. She leaned over him and said, "How do you feel, Commander?"

"Relieved not to be dinner."

She grinned and said, "Me too."

He smiled and said, "Careful, I might take offense to that comment.

"Careful, Commander. I haven't completed my log yet."

"Well, after my cavalier attitude, you ended up rescuing me down there. Thank you."

"You're welcome. A Captain's first duty is after all to protect her crew." She patted his chest and said, "Get well soon, Commander. I need you back on the bridge."

"As First Officer or Security?"

Janeway thought a moment and said, "I considered switching you and Tuvok but somehow having a Maquis who has confessed to a mutiny plot gave me pause. What do you think?"

Chakotay smirked. "Could be fun. I would keep you on your toes."

"You already do. I think I'll keep you where you are for now."

Chakotay winked. "Fair warning, I'll do my best to bring this woman out in you any time I can."

She leaned down. "Be careful what you wish for, Commander."

"You be careful, Captain. You might enjoy it."


End file.
